rylfandomcom-20200214-history
Game mechanics
This section explains some of the underlying important concepts in RYL Humans vs Akhans Both classes share similar elements ie tankers, healers, nukers etc but i would say that there are few key things that people should know when we talk about humans vs akhans Humans Buffs vs Akhan Debuggin Human classes heavily rely on buffs in order to push/dominate the akhan side, they focus on continuing to buff their group. This is clear from the priest class which is almost a pure buffing character and the most notable buff on the human side, blessed armour BA which provides a +48 defence to the target. When combined with the poc/pol aura of priests, Humans have a distinctive lead in defence compared to akhans as akhans do not have these buffs. Thus to counter the human side and their buff effects, Akhans have the importance of debuffing by using the relief skill exclusive to officiators. When priests/clerics are debuffed their whole team losses a large amount of dmg and defence and it is during this time that the Akhans have an advantage over the humans and allows for a push. Human Block vs Akhan Evade All human classes can wear shields which provide a certain % block rate. When combined with their weapons which have a max 4% Block, jewrly, cape etc they can have a total block rate range of 18% to 28%. This is especially seen on mage classes as most tend to increases con for higher survival. Humans rely on this shield system to allow for damage blocks Compared to the human class, only 1 Akhan class can wear shield (templar) and only this class can use a buff which temporarily increases a allies block rate , thus the remaining classes have a much lower block rate often <6% block rate. However this is compensated by the skill "Response Intensified" which provides a guaranteed evasion of damage from the next normal attack or abilitiy. It is an instant type ability which means it is very quick and easy to use. This skill increases in the amount of evasions based on the level learnt. It is important to note that once you use this skill it goes on cooldown which means you can manipulate it to give you double the amount of evasions. Ie 2.0 RI gives 2 evasion, cooldown is 10 seconds, i use it first time, after 10 seconds (now the skill is fully recharged) i get attacked and my 2 evasions go off, i can instantly recast this skill to give me 2 more evasions. Note you cannot stack evasions, when i say this i mean if you use 2.0 RI and keep using RI everytime it reloads you will not get 2+2+2+... evasions, it only refreshes the evasions so in this case it would just give me 2 evasions again. EXTRA DEFENCE (ED) AND EXTRA ATTACK (EA) and their importance to the how the final damage is calculated In RYL there are many various stats such as damage, defence etc all these are quite simple to understand however the ED and EA are two more tricky and most important stats. Please note this section only applies for melee based attacks and does not relate to magical ability damage Definitions ATT - High ATT value help inflicting more damage to DEF oriented target. DEF - High DEF value helps reducing damage from EA oriented opponent. EA - High EA value helps inflicting more damage to ED oriented target. ED - High ED value helps reducing damage from ATT oriented opponent. *Important Note*: Early wrong definition was about EA and ED giving "chance" of getting max outcome from damage given and received. But real test using weapon with same min-max value shows that this old definition was wrong. For exemple: if someone is using a weapon with stats 100-100 20ea at +0 then by that logic, ea become meaningless because there's no damage range since min damage=max damage, but in fact, if we enhance the weapon to what ever even grade (+2,+4,+6,+8) then fill it with blackmoon(+3ea/gem) then the damage output on same target still increase. That proves EA value itself also gives damage, not just a "chance" based stat as claimed. At first they seem to counter each out and so would be quite simple however these EA and ED are also effected by the damage and defence stats. For EA it is more straight forward * A high ATT but low EA means they will do high damage on high DEF but low ED target * A high EA but a low ATT means they can high damage on high ED but low DEF target * A high EA and high damage means they will do high damage to any target. However for ED it is tricky * If the character has a very high ED value it will overide the defence aspect, meaning that a very high ED will significantly lower the final received damage no matter how low the defence is. An example to this case is the Life Off character as it has the highest based ED whilst having low defence. Despite the low defence they can commonly receive 32 damage values. * The inverse is also true where a very high defence will overide the ED value. The priest can reach 300 defence and despite having only around 90 ED, will only take minimal damage of 32.